


Stay Stay Stay

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Song fic, The Avengers - Freeform, and a lil angst, for reader, oh gosh so much fluff, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift, long time couple (Y/N) and Pietro have a fight over a recent mission. The next day, it's time to talk about it.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly mentioned, but (Y/N) has pyrokinesis (fire powers!!). But omg. Look who's BACK!!!!! I haven't written a full marvel fic in months and I'm so excited. also, wandavision better give me pietro.

"You're not listening to me!" You screamed at your Pietro. "You could have gotten yourself killed, and you need to be more careful."

Pietro groaned as he sat on the couch in the living space of the Avengers Facility. Everyone else was either asleep or out of town working. If they didn't wake up to you yelling at Pietro, it would be a miracle.

"I'm fine, (Y/N)," Pietro said. "A few scratches, but I'm fine. Seriously, I know what I can take," Pietro tried to convince you, not seeing how serious this was.

You could almost pull your hair out. "Pietro," You sighed, " _I was there_ ," You told him, remembering the mission the two of you were on today. It was small, but they had weapons you hadn't seen before, and could be part of a bigger thing. "We need to communicate before we go in; we have to have a plan!"

Pietro nodded. "I had a plan."

Your face was turning red with anger. "Are you _kidding_ me?" You shouted and threw your phone that was in your hand at him. He dodged it in time, which was a good thing, because it would have hit him square in the cheek if not. But you knew it wouldn't hit him, he has good reaction times.

Pietro took a deep breath as he saw you standing with your arms crossed and steam coming off of your head. With pyrokinesis, you had the side effect of...well, losing steam when you get angry. It worked in Pietro's favor, though, because that's when he knows he needs to stop pushing. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, (Y/N)," Pietro said, and walked out of the living room, instead of speeding away. He headed to the kitchen, probably so that he could come back out and sleep on the couch.

Instead of responding, you just huffed and grabbed your phone, walking the opposite way to your shared room.

\---

You woke up to the sun in your eyes and reached over to feel a half-empty bed. It took you a moment to remember what happened, and sighed loudly when you realized. Looking up at the ceiling, you thought out loud. " _I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night,_ " You said, and rolled to grab your phone on the bedside table. Though you are stubborn and don't want to be the first one to break, this was important enough to do, just this once.

 **(Y/N)** : hey, we should talk about last night

Immediately after sending the text, you got out of bed and started to get ready, just distracting your thoughts from the anxiety of a response. Only a few minutes later, there was a knock of the door, and you yelled for the person to come in.

You almost burst out laughing when you saw Pietro walk in the room wearing a football helmet. " _Okay, let's talk_ ," He said, and hit his helmet a few times to show he was protected if you decided to throw anything again.

You both sat on the bed, making eye contact with each other. "I'm sorry for throwing my phone at you," You started. "And for yelling. I just get so worried, and," You sighed. " _Stay_?" You asked. " _I've been loving you for quite some time, and you think that it's funny when I'm mad, but I think it's best if we both stay,_ " You word-barfed at him.

A soft smile came across Pietro's face, and he removed the helmet, tossing it onto the floor. "I'm sorry, too. I should have taken you seriously and listened. I'll be more careful on our missions," Pietro promised.

Grabbing his hand, you smiled. " _Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers...who took all of their problems out on me,_ " You told him. "But you're so much sweeter, and _I love you because you have given me but no choice but to stay,_ " You giggled.

"Well, I'm glad it goes both ways. You've given _me_ no choice but to stay."

You leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best. I love you," You smiled, and stood up to walk over to the dresser. "You know how much I appreciate you, right?"

"I think so," Pietro responded.

You started rummaging through some of the drawers as you told him what was on your mind. " _You took the time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes, and dreams_ ," You started, " _I just like hanging out with you, all the time,_ " You stuck what you found in your pocket and turned around to face Pietro.

" _And all those times that you didn't leave, it's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life_ ," You started walking towards him. 

Pietro chuckled. "Awe, me too. We don't fight too often, but we always get through the downs," He said.

You took a deep breath when you realized Pietro wasn't understanding what you were hinting at. "Pietro," You said, calling his attention to look up at you, then shift down when you knelt on your knee. " _Stay, stay, stay?_ " You asked and pulled the little box out of your pocket, and opened it to show a ring. " _No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, so I think it's best if we both stay...?_ " You trailed off, waiting for a response.

Pietro's jaw was dropped as he looked at you. "Oh, (Y/N), of course. You know _I've been loving you for quite some time._ "

You got up off your knee to give him a hug, and a quick kiss. "Even if _you think it's funny when I'm mad_ ," You joked.

He pulled back to laugh a bit, and justify himself. "How can it not me? Seeing steam literally come off your head is quite comical," He reasoned. "And yes, _I think it's best if we both stay._ "


End file.
